


Cabana

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi just wanted to rest, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, OTPtober, Vacation, Vacation Time
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi só queria curtir suas férias, mas Bokuto tinha um plano diferente.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	Cabana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082603) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 18: férias

Finalmente, férias. Um momento de paz, liberdade, onde poderia aproveitar todos os dias para dormir mais, descansar, quem sabe voltar a se exercitar. Ele era um homem livre das suas responsabilidades como editor, não precisava se preocupar com deadlines, autores preguiçosos ou atrapalhados e desenhistas que criticavam todo seu trabalho.

Ele era um homem livre das burocracias do escritório.

Finalmente.

— Keiiiijiiii, vamos viajar! Não é sempre que você tira férias!

Sua liberdade durou pouco pois Bokuto não o deixou aproveitar seus poucos momentos e o arrastou para um avião, as malas já estavam prontas, coisa que descobriu na hora.

Foi bom enquanto durou.

— Para onde estamos indo, Kou? — perguntou. Tinha desistido de tentar negar, dizer que não iria e que queria descansar.

— Para casa de campo que aluguei!

“Oh, que legal. Descanso”, Akaashi pensou e suspirou, tranquilo. Poderia passar um tempo a sós com o namorado, ter seu momento de lazer, esquecer da existência da empresa para qual trabalhava e poder relaxar.

Era isso que Bokuto o fez acreditar até chegar no local.

— Minhas férias — choramingou baixo, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, quase puxando-os. Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Quando Koutarou disse “casa de campo”, ele não quis dizer uma casa de praia, como seu cérebro tinha o enganado, muito menos uma casa um pouco distante da cidade, com algumas coisas preparadas para eles. Contudo, a realidade era bem diferente do que Akaashi imaginou: estavam em uma cabana no meio de uma floresta, eles ainda teriam que cortar madeira para se aquecer, tinham que pescar para poder se manter vivos e, a única coisa que tinham, era água potável porque um anjo tinha deixado vários garrafões d’água para eles.

Ele corrigiria, pesadelo é muito fraco, aquilo era o inferno.

— Kou — chamou, tentando não demonstrar todo o desespero que estava sentindo. Segurou a roupa do platinado, impedindo-o de continuar falando sobre a casa e explorá-la. — Por que não tem nada?

— Achei que seria divertido só nós dois e a natureza — respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Ma-as por que temos que fazer tudo? — questionou Akaashi, massageando a testa com a mão livre.

— Eu… pensei que você quisesse me ver fazendo as coisas, trabalho braçal. Achei que você pudesse achar sexy — disse sem graça, virando o rosto para esconder o rubor que se apossou dele.

Keiji sorriu, entendendo o motivo de estarem ali para tirarem férias. Não seria algo muito relaxante, mas com certeza, apreciaria passar cada minuto que tivesse com Koutarou.

Podia dizer que, finalmente, não teria um momento de paz graças ao namorado, porém, graças a ele, teria os melhores momentos com ele e aproveitaria cada segundo.


End file.
